rockyfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Wheeler
Danny "Stuntman" Wheeler is an American professional boxer, fighting out of the Delphi Boxing Academy. He competes in the Heavyweight Division and is a former WBA, WBC and ''The Ring'' Magazine Heavyweight Champion. He competed in the 2004 Athens Olympic games, winning a gold medal. By 2015 he was recognised as the second best pound for pound fighter in the world. In 2015 (Creed), Wheeler was considered the second best pound for pound boxer in the entire world, behind "Pretty" Ricky Conlan. Wheeler had dominated the entire Heavyweight division, generating a record of 31-0, with 18 KOS, along with winning the WBA, WBC, and The Ring Magazine Heavyweight Championship titles. Wheeler was being trained by Tony "Little Duke" Evers, son of legendary trainer Tony "Duke" Evers out of the Delphi Boxing Academy. During a regular day of training, Adonis Johnson Creed, son of legendary Heavyweight and Delphi alumni Apollo Creed showed up at the gym, seeking training from Little Duke. Little Duke refused to train Adonis, prompting Adonis to step into the ring and call out fighters in the gym, wagering his Mustang if a fighter can knock him down. Adonis would drop Delphi fighter, Kevin Grier and begin calling out everyone else in the gym, prompting Danny Wheeler to step up and accept the challenge. Wheeler knocked Creed down, quickly and easily, taking the keys to his Mustang. Wheeler would then go on to accept a Super-Fight against the WBA, WBC, The Ring and Lineal Light Heavyweight Champion, "Pretty" Ricky Conlan. Conlan would lose his temper at the weigh-ins, cracking Wheeler with a right hook, breaking his jaw, and causing the fight to be cancelled. Wheeler would go on to sue Conlan and the WBC for millions. In 2018 (Creed II), Danny Wheeler is still the WBC Heavyweight Champion, having recovered from his injuries and won two more fights, improving his record to 33-0. Meanwhile, Adonis Johnson Creed made the decision to move up weight classes, leaving the Light Heavyweight division and joining the Heavyweight division. A fight between Wheeler and Adonis took place at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas, Nevada with Adonis knocking Wheeler out in the third round and giving him his first loss. Wheeler wagered the Mustang that Adonis originally lost in the sparring match. Biography Early Life There isn't much information regarding the childhood of Danny Wheeler, but it is mentioned during the HBO Sports special, 24/7: Conlan V Wheeler that Wheeler boxed his way from California streets into American stardom, meaning that Wheeler most likely grew up in the rough parts of California, fighting and working to get out of the rough environment and make a name for himself. In 2004, Wheeler solidified himself as an American legend when he won an Olympic Gold Medal at the 2004 Athens Olympic Games. Creed Sparring with Adonis Johnson Creed In 2015 (Creed), during a regular day of training at the Delphi Boxing Academy, Adonis Johnson Creed arrived at the gym and sought out training from Tony "Little Duke" Evers, son of Tony "Duke" Evers. Little Duke's father trained Adonis's father, legendary Heavyweight, Apollo Creed. Due to the circumstances surrounding Apollo Creed's death in the ring, Little Duke declined to train Adonis, telling him that "Nobody will train you, I'll make sure of that" Adonis looking to prove himself stepped into the ring and called out all the fighters in the gym, wagering his Mustang if one of them could knock him down. Kevin Grier stepped up first and was swiftly knocked down by Adonis, prompting Adonis to call out everybody else in the gym, causing Danny Wheeler to step up and accept the challenge. Wheeler declined the opportunity to warm-up and told Little Duke to grab his stuff. Wheeler dominated Adonis for around 30 seconds, landing some huge shots before finally dropping Adonis with a huge right hook, Wheeler then took the keys to Adonis's Mustang. Cancelled Super-Fight with "Pretty" Ricky Conlan Wheeler had cleared out the entire Heavyweight division, claiming the WBA, WBC, and The Ring Magazine Heavyweight Championships and generating a perfect record, but he was still considered the second best pound for pound fighter in the world, behind the undefeated WBA, WBC, The Ring and Lineal Light Heavyweight Champion "Pretty" Ricky Conlan. Boxing fans all around the world had been anticipating a fight between them for years and were finally given their wish when the fight was announced as happening in 2015. HBO Sports aired a special to hype the fight, titled 24/7 Conlan V Wheeler. In the preview for the special, Wheeler mentioned that Conlan is "going away for a long time" due to his looming prison sentence and that his time is up, calling it "his time now". At the weigh-ins for the fight, both fighters lost their cool and a mini-melee broke out with Ricky Conlan cracking Wheeler with a right hook and breaking his jaw. The fight was cancelled and Wheeler sued Conlan and the WBC for millions. Creed II Wheeler vs. Creed In 2018 (Creed II), Danny Wheeler has recovered from his broken jaw and is still the WBC Heavyweight Champion, having won two more fights since 2015, improving his record to 33-0. It is presumed that due to his lengthy absence on the sidelines with a broken jaw that Wheeler was forced to vacate the WBA Heavyweight Championship and The Ring Magazine Heavyweight Championship, only keeping a hold of the WBC Heavyweight Championship. Meanwhile, Adonis Johnson Creed decided to leave the Light Heavyweight division, moving up to the Heavyweight division, stringing together six straight victories, and challenging the now 35-year-old, Danny Wheeler for the WBC Heavyweight Championship. The footage from their sparring session in 2015 was posted to the internet and the entire world was able to see the brutal knockdown that Adonis suffered at the hands of Wheeler. Wheeler even wagered the Mustang just like Adonis did, telling Donnie that if he wins, he can have the car back. Adonis and Wheeler fought at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas, Nevada. The fight seemed to be quite even up until the fourth round where the commentators mention that Creed's youth seems to be outweighing Wheeler. Wheeler lands a huge right hook that stuns Creed but doesn't knock him down. Commentator, Max Kellerman mentions that three years ago that hook would have resulted in a knockout, but Wheeler's power just isn't the same as it used to be. Adonis would land a combination of uppercuts, followed by a right hook, knocking Wheeler down, Wheeler was unable to make the count of 10 and suffered the first loss of his career, losing his WBC Heavyweight Championship. At the end of the fight, Adonis can be seen yelling to Wheeler's trainer, Little Duke and telling him to "Get my keys" referring to the keys for the Mustang. Events After Creed II The series is yet to specify what happened to Danny Wheeler, it is unknown if he retired or continued to fight. Professional Boxing Record List of Danny "Stuntman" Wheeler's fights in the series. Boxing Attires TBA Accomplishments WBA, WBC, and The Ring Magazine Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (defeated unknown, lost WBC Championship to Adonis Johnson Creed in 2018) (WBA and The Ring titles stripped) Quotes * "Conlan's going away for a long time, now it's my turn" - Danny Wheeler in reference to Conlan's prison sentence * "I told y'all he wasn't ready, I told you." - Danny Wheeler after knocking down Adonis. * "I'm next" - Danny Wheeler accepting Adonis's challenge. * "Don't need no warm up, get my stuff" - Danny Wheeler in reference to his sparring session with Adonis. * "I just need one round, bruh" - Danny Wheeler in reference to his sparring session with Adonis. Trivia * Danny "Stuntman" Wheeler is portrayed by real-life boxer, Andre Ward! * Wheeler won a gold medal at the 2004 Athens Olympic Games just like Andre Ward did in real-life. References Category:Creed characters Category:Characters Category:Boxers Category:Characters Played by Real-Life-Boxers Category:Villains Category:World champions Category:Creed II characters Category:Males